(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to impregnation of garments with substances, and is directed more particularly to the impregnation of garments with insect repellent in an enclosed readily available device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known to apply insect repellents to garments. For example, the U.S. Army has applied Permethrin, a synthetic pyrethroid, to military battle dress uniforms (BDUs). Permethrin is known for its insect/arthropod repellent qualities, and its relative safety in garments worn by humans.
BDU's have been saturated with a Permethrin-water mixture, hand squeezed, and hung to air dry. This method is essentially limited to individual garment treatment, and is unsafe environmentally and for the individual undertaking the application. Further, it is difficult to control the level of application.
BDUs have also been treated with Permethrin-water mixtures using a hand-held sprayer which contains the mixture at a selected Permethrin concentration and a constant pressure, and which discharges during a timed application period. This method is limited to individual garment treatment. It has further been found difficult to maintain the desired pressure level and application time period. Still further, this process carries attendant threats to the environment and the individual carrying out the process.
It is known to apply a Permethrin-water mixture in an enclosed device, such as a garment washing machine, finish application machine, or dye machine. In this method, the garments are totally immersed in the mixture. Accordingly, the Permethrin applied to the garments typically is well beyond the absorption capacity of the garments, leading to the uneconomical use of Permethrin. Further, attaining a uniform application and target level of Permethrin is very difficult and has not been demonstrated.
Thus, there is a need for a process for the application of Permethrin, and the like, to garments, wherein the process can be applied to multiple garments in a closed device, is safe for the environment and operators, and can be controlled so as to provide uniform application within desired limits.